The first time i saw you
by Xxhsm-fan-4-lifexX
Summary: It Was The Beging OF Friendship A New Casting Role For Kenny Ortaga...A Wonderful Adventure Go Through With Zanessa When They First Meet,Kiss n Experance Love For The First Time!


**Th€ first time i saw you!!**

This is dedicated to someone but in zanessa style!!

It was the first day the first casting and kenny ortaga was casting the roles for high school musical the original movie.

Zacary david alexsander efron walked through the door's into the big dance studio,signed his name above a plage,and took a set with his rivils _lol compediters_

A few minutes later vanessa anne hudgens walked in and did the same and sat down with her _rivils_.

A few hundred dances later kenny and his cogrophets picked 25 men and women and paired them up together and made them sing,dance and act togther as one.

Thats when zac and vanssa got meet!!

_zac and vanessa singing_

_zac:The start of som€thing n€w_

_vanessa: it feels so right to be hear with you_

_ohh _

_zac: and now lookin in your eyes _

_both: i feel in my heart the start of something new!!_

A couple of hours later,people started geting told:

Thanks for comeing to the dance rehersal but your not what where looking for.

And everyone changed partners exept from vanessa and zac they thought they had been forgotten about so they went to ask why they were'nt being changed. And they got told that they where a perfect couple and the cemistry they had between each other suited them,a match made in heaven kenny said and this made vanessa blush along with zac.

And for the next 7or8 and half hours zac and vanessa started to enjoy each other company and the company they shared blossemd into a nice friendship.

And by the end of the evening they had ben told that if they where picked to join the cast and the role they picked where designed for that person,zac and vanessa and everyone else would get a call in 2 weeks forming details.

After Leaving the dance studio zac asked vanessa if she would like to go for a coffee or something mabye a bite to eat he sugested and she agreed "_so they drove down the road to starbucks in zac's car for a coffee_".

They chatted and chatted and finding a lot more information about one another than they had done in the last 7or8 hours soon time had flown past and it was time for them to head home zac offerd vanessa a lift home she accepted and zac drove her to her house.

on arriving at vanessa's house:

_vanessa: thanks_

_zac: anytime_

_vanessa: would u like to come in?_

_zac: as much as i want to i can't i need to head_

_vanessa: mabye some other time_

_zac: yeh _

_vanessa: i better u know go...(kissis zac on the cheek) and thanks again za...cc..y _

_zac: (while blushing) yeh cya _

_vanessa gets out and walks down the pavement,turns around and blows a kiss to him and then remains walking again,zac beeps his horne then reverse out of the driveway._

_he sees vanessa running back up to him!!_

_zac: (rolls down window,with a puzzeld look on his face) forget something..?_

_vanessa: sorta...(giggles)_

_zac: oky..so wat did you forget?_

_vanessa: (writeing)_

_zac: nessa are u awake??hello?_

_vanessa: yeh i wanted to give u this...(blushing)_

_zac: thanks (give's her his)_

_vanessa: call me anytime _

_zac: dont worry i will and you_

_vanessa: oh call me and tell me if u got the part _

_zac: oky you as well_

_vanessa: bye x_

_zac: bye x_

_vanessa turns around to walk away_

_zac: wa..it_

_vanessa: huh??_

_zac pulls her closer to him and kisses her,deeping the kiss ever so slightly and sliding his tonge across her bottom lip being for entrence she agreed with pleasure._

_vanessa: (biting her lip and blusing)_

_zac: (blushing) sorry i did'nt me to_

_vanessa: (still blusing) it's oky,iam glad u did..i...liked it_

_zac: really??..your not mad_

_vanessa: yeh i really did like it and why would i be mad (laughs nervisly)_

_zac: (moves about nervisly)_

_vanessa: zac really it's ok,i want to kiss you about 3 hours ago... i really like you?_

_zac: i like u as well (laughs) would u go out with me?_

_vanessa: (smiles) yes!!_

_she leans forword and is meet half way with zac's lips!!_

_vanessa: sorry i really need 2 go zac it's past midnight,and my mom will be wondering where iam_

_zac: i understand,ill call u? _

_vanessa: yeh _

they have one last kiss and vanessa walks off down the pavement once again,she reaches her front door and turns around and shouts "bye za..ca...ry",zac laughs and starts his engine up and waits till vanessa is safely behind doors and drives off.


End file.
